The present invention relates to a positive, gastight, undetachable connection of two metal parts, especially a cylinder head and a cylinder tube of an internal combustion engine.
The previously known connections of two metal parts, for instance by welding, adhesion, or screwing, can only be used to a limited extent, or with considerable difficulty, if the parts are made of different materials, for instance cylinder heads and cylinder tubes of internal combustion engines, where the cylinder heads are made of an aluminum cast alloy, and the cylinder tubes are made of a cast-iron alloy. Since the cylinder heads, because of their high heating and their material characteristics, expand much more than the cylinder tubes, satisfactory results cannot be obtained with the previous conventional types of connections.
The conventional types of connection also do not lead to satisfactory results even when identical materials are used with the selected example of the cylinder head-cylinder tube. For example, sealing problems arise with screw connections, and in addition, the nearly point-type or concentrated force introduction or application leads to inhomogeneous stress distribution in the structural parts. Welding methods are precluded for the conventional materials of cylinder heads and cylinder tubes, and the adhesive techniques are not applicable at all, or only to a limited extent, since the required thermal stability cannot be attained.
It is an object of the present invention to make possible a connection of metal parts, especially cylinder heads and cylinder tubes of an internal combustion engine, which connection takes into account the indicated problems, and which is simple and inexpensive to produce.